Child of the Gods
by TexanAndProudOfIt
Summary: Who is she? Who is her REAL parent. Aphrodite fosters her and I suck at summaries.
1. The Cradle Child

July 19, 1997

My Dear Lily,

Of daughters and sons, you iest, most ful, child Gaea has ever known. You hold great tial that, I am to say, I do have. Yet, you carry a that will never let you forg l past. ily, I shall seal this lette e of you. In time of great need, it sh you very moment, I am doing parent should ever do; I am g a part of your soul. In doing this I am saving you from coming to your , but I am also killing you horribly at the same time. I hope ve me someday. Until then, I beg everyth tha ould ke you think about tr ing. You may never see this, but remember that I have always and always will, loved you the usands of children. I can not promise se you that you will do great things. Things, even the s shall be proud of. You have not yet reached you h ave already s han any of your siblings. You may live on th f pure gold as a princess. I do not know, remember the words that will soon become an echo inside your head.

Keep faith always and learn to love. Do that and you will never become far from perfection. Those are my words to you.

Your Loving er,

, God of the

A middle aged man sat on a beach, lovingly stroking a baby's face. He didn't know why, but he felt a deep connection to the tiny child, even though she wasn't his. He said a silent prayer over the little baby of safety. He couldn't bare to let her die even though he didn't know why. An immortal figure of his should never show that much emotion.

She lay in a tiny wooden cradle and a pillow and blanket of silk. She was a pretty little baby. The man tucked the letter he was holding into her blanket. The man's grave face seemed to grow years older as he tenderly picked the basket up with the sleeping child. He wondered if his prayer might not have worked. He walked knee deep into the water and laid the basket on top of the water. It floated, gently rocking the sleeping baby inside.

The man took a deep breath and abandoned the cradle. He walked in completely and didn't emerge, leaving the baby to fend for herself. He floated underwater until he finally in a golden light vanished and reappeared in Olympus.

The skies were starting to become a stormy grey color, and lightning was beginning to strike. The cradle rocked up and down, the baby inside awoke and started crying desperately. Suddenly, the cradle was taken up by the tide and lost, or so it seemed to the man looking down. Taken up in a pit of misery he plunged down from the sky it seemed, wallowing in self disappointment and a whole lot of grief.

In his grief a strange thing happened, his grey hair became golden, his dark eyes a sky blue, and his old wrinkled skin smooth and clear, son of Zeus he was. For he was the god of thieves and travelers, merchants and more, but on that day, he became the god of the tiny child, whose name from the letter, was Lily. He couldn't ever tell how, but he knew somewhere deep, he cherished her and loved and adored her.

Twelve thrones stood in a great room of immense space. Two beings ten feet tall sat upon the impressive thrones of skill and wealth. The great beings sat at the head of the thrones, a woman and a man. The woman was white armed with stunning sapphire eyes and ebony hair coiled in a knot on her head, braided with pure gold threads. She wore a white silk strapless dress of enormous skill and size. A dainty gold crown was on her head and she stroked a peacock that was reclining on the arm of her chair. Ruby lips were pressed into and enormous scowl and she looked gloatingly at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful but acted as if it was not enough, she was vain, but she was a ruler. The man had strong tan and stormy blue eyes. He had strong coal black hair and was muscular. The air crackled around him, brimming with electricity. He stared angry at the man in front of him. He wore a fancy white tuxedo with a sky blue tie. He tensed and the room stopped, the air, time, movement, everything.

"I am ashamed to have you as a-. You disgust me, leave," the man said, hurriedly cutting himself off at his wife's ferocious looks. Then he turned the woman beside him and nodded to her.

The woman kneeling in front of her was pure beauty. She had long platinum blonde hair parted on the side and lovely violet eyes. Rosy cheeks and lips perfected her pretty face and her skin was light and flawless. She was wearing a silky blue Channel dress and Channel No 5 and her hair was layered perfectly. Her purple eyes were clouded with worry, wide and pleading, but the woman whose feet at which she kneeled at paid no heed.

"You disgust me. You have toyed with mortals' hearts. Disgusting, but, not a crime. Now you have played your little games with the gods. I have birthed of child that was not of my own accord. I have given birth to a demigod. My child has been taken away from this world and I will never get him back, nor do I want him.. You have caused me unnecessary pain and grief. You will spend a decade almost on Cythera. I will keep you bound there. If you do this again, you shall go to the island for eternity and the gods shall forget about you. A punishment you well deserve now," said the white armed woman evilly. She grinned wickedly and the woman cried out.

"Please NO!" she cried.

"Oh, don't worry, my husband has decided to provide you with all your jewels and little clothes, only he knows why," said Hera with a pouting and sneering manner. Golden clouds started to wrap around the woman, she struggle but eventually succumbed.

A young woman with platinum blonde hair awoke on a small island. She looked around and suddenly remembered what had taken place, along with the wicked set up. Tears poured from her eyes and she- A wooden cradle? She wondered. She walked over to take a closer look. She lifted a small baby that was beginning to stir from a deep sleep. She gasped and hugged the little child close remembering her favorite lyrics; _Love is all you need_, by the Beatles. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew the child was going to be the only thing that would last them both another ten years.


	2. Lily's Diary Entry

Lily's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I have never wondered before, but why can't Mom and I leave Cythera? We live in a small house on our own private island and people visit us but we never leave. I'm not complaining here, but I sorta wonder why. Whenever I ask Mom about it she just flips her long blonde hair and turns away, occasionally she starts crying. We don't lack anything but it gets a little lonely with only Mom around and boring, I CAN'T forget boring. All my days go by the same, I get tutored by Aunt Athena (she is the one who makes me keep this diary) and then Mom and I have dinner. Occasionally we have a visitor; Uncle Hermes comes the most along with Uncle Ares. I truly hate Uncle Ares. It's like he thinks I'm dirt, all he does is talk to Mom. Mom sends me upstairs and just TALKS and TALKS and TALKS to him. He makes Mom act weird and stuff and I don't feel like she loves or even likes me after he leaves except afterwards she comes and tucks me into bed. The best thing about Mom is definitely her stories, and her clothes. She tells me about other worlds and places. She told me about School and Camp. I think school sounds way boring but camp sounds sorta fun. When Mom was younger she used to live in a palace called Olympus. One day _I_ want to live there. Now I have to do homework, Aunt Athena says that it tests the mind and that the mind is always learning. Now that I think about it, Aunt Athena tutoring me sounds a lot like Mom's stories about school. I'm just going to do my homework in my diary cuz Aunt Athena checks it so why not make it easier for her by having everything in one place??_

_-Lily_

_**Translations (Latin and Greek)**_

_**(L)**__Unda Parvulus –__ Water Child_

_**(G)**_ _στο καλά εκπαιδευόμενος μυαλό , θάνατος is μόνο the επόμενος σπουδαίος περιπέτεια. My κόρη έγραψα ότι μέσα αυτήν φημισμένος βιβλίο.-_ _To the well trained mind, death is only the next great adventure. My daughter wrote that in her famous book_

_**(L)**_ _Futurus necne futurus? __Ut est unus of universitas maioribus quaero.- __To be or not to be? That is one of the world's greatest queries._

_**(G)**_ _κάνω____όχι να είμαι εξαπάτησα , κάποιος τριγύρω παίζω εντελώs υποκρίνομαι.-_ _Do not be deceived, someone is playing quite pretend._

_Dear Diary (yes, it is the same entry),_

_I am really scared. It is so unlike Aunt Athena to give translation homework, I am fluent in Latin and Greek already! So little homework, and basic too! She is telling me something, I know she is, the question is just what. Water child? Death? To be or not to be? Someone is playing pretend?! I don't know if she intended me to get the message or not, but whatever it is, I am way confused._

_-Lily _

Aphrodite's POV

Her curly dark hair was splayed across the mahogany desk. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were closed. A white halter Ralph Lauren polo dress was stuck with sweat to her figure. Suddenly she slid off the desk and the chair onto the floor. One beige wedge was against the wall and the other slipping off her small foot.

I ran over to her and tenderly put her head onto my lap. I hugged her close and tears, for no reason, began to pour from my eyes. I don't know how, but she _knew_. Or at least had a clue. I knew that soon she would discover I was not her birth mom. At that point I think she awoke, with big eyes she looked at me and I looked at her. I smiled and hand in hand, we walked upstairs.

I sat on her bed and played with a tassel on a pillow as she got ready for bed. I couldn't help but be sad. I maybe wasn't her _birth_ mom, but I was her mother. One too many times had I raised a child that wasn't my own only to have the child ripped away from me.

People think of me as the Goddess of Love, and of course I am, but they think love as in a man and a woman. It's true of course, but I am also the goddess of a love between a father or mother for a child or person's love for a pet (though the satyrs don't approve of animals as pets) or the love for a friend. I loved Lily more than any child ever and I know I would disappear if she were taken away.

Lily came in and broke my train of thoughts. She mouthed tired and yawned. She scrambled into bed and was instantly asleep. I ran my hands through her hair, it felt like silk. Suddenly I sat up and studied her.

She was _my_ daughter. No one could take her away from me, we shared a blood bond I thought triumphantly. She was more beautiful than any goddess and equal to me in looks. It wasn't just me loving her and saying that. Once Zeus had told me that if I truly loved someone, we would share blood and in a way, genes. It was too complicated for me to truly understand, but I did a little.

Light skin with emerald eyes and an upturned nose. Her hair color was a brilliant brunette and her lips were full and rich. I looked with pride upon my daughter as she slept and welled up with tears. I couldn't help it truly, today I was full of water, but I knew I couldn't bare to have her taken away. I traced a finger over her fair face and braided a lock of silken hair.

I leaned down and whispered, "Sleep tight, my beautiful," like I always did and kissed her gently on the forehead.


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

**AN: I do not I own any publicly recognizable characters. Plz review!!**

Lily's POV

I woke up in bed. _How did I get here_? I didn't remember getting ready or anything, wait, oh yeah, I did. Lilac curtains fluttered in the wind. _Why was the window open?_ A dark shadow moved on the floor.

"Hermes!" I yelled. He turned visible and grinned, sandy blonde hair messy as usual. He turned around slowly for me to critique him. "Love the outfit, for a gym freak. With Nike warm-up pants and a baggy sweatshirt and 300.00 shoes and hat, you look like you were just at the gym. Ewww!! What's that smell?" I asked.

"Nutin'," he replied. _ Oh god._

"HERMES!! For gods' sakes, USE DEODORANT!!" I yelled. He grinned sheepishly and ruffled my hair. Suddenly he frowned examining me. He was about to speak, but Mom popped her head in the doorway.

"Lily, it is really getting quite ridiculous, the games you two play. Hermes, you know better than to wake Lily up, she _needs_ her beauty sleep!" Mom said reproachfully. Hermes rolled his eyes and walked followed Mom out of the room.

On the way out, he whispered to me, "Check the mirror." I stared at him in surprise. I would have immediately checked the mirror, _bu-ut,_ I didn't have one. Aunt Athena recently made me get rid of my mirrors; she said it wasn't good to be superficial. Only Mom had a mirror, in her room, but I wasn't allowed in there.

I was to curious to resist and I was afraid Mom might act weird If I asked her about it, she usually does about anything, so I did the obvious thing, I snuck into her room.

I opened the door and my mouth dropped on the floor. I reached down to pick it up and stuffed it back into my mouth. Then I yelled at anyone who was stupid enough to believe right then.

Her room was bigger than our whole house multiplied by ten. A ginormous ivory seashell was in the middle of the room. On closer examination, I realized silken light pink sheets made a pillow and bed. The sheets were edged with gold and so was the shell. I leaned forward and touched it still not believing it.

Water sloshed around in my shoes. Wait, _water?!_ I gasped. The floor was filled with water, waves and tides, buffeting everything. If I looked closely, there was a tile mural of a woman naked, Mom I realized in embarrassment. Three woman almost floated near her, handing her a gorgeous dress. I looked up, it was as if there wasn't a ceiling!

I saw the sky and clouds moving, swirling around, I thought I saw faces in them. It was painted I thought to myself. Nothing so wonderful could be real. Looking around ivory walls inlaid with pearls and jewels, there was a peg. On the peg was the wondrous dress like on the mural.

Cream silk and indigo silk and turquoise, green, and blue silks all came together as if by magic to create a Greek chiton. A gold rope made a belt and turquoise, gold, and mother of pearl formed two little fastening things on the shoulders.

I gasped; it was so gorgeous and well, pretty. A little cradle caught my attention. A warm blue colored blanket was inside it, a letter was tucked into a fold. Unable to contain my curiosity, I took hold of the letter and opened it, feeling maybe a little guilty.

_My Dear Lily, _

_Of daughters and sons, you iest, most ful, child Gaea has ever known. You hold great tial that, I am to say, I do have. Yet, you carry a that will never let you forg l past. ily, I shall seal this lette e of you. In time of great need, it sh you very moment, I am doing parent should ever do; I am g a part of your soul. In doing this I am saving you from coming to your , but I am also killing you horribly at the same time. I hope ve me someday. Until then, I beg everyth tha ould ke you think about tr ing. You may never see this, but remember that I have always and always will, loved you the usands of children. I can not promise se you that you will do great things. Things, even the s shall be proud of. You have not yet reached you h ave already s han any of your siblings. You may live on th f pure gold as a princess. I do not know, remember the words that will soon become an echo inside your head._

_Keep faith always and learn to love. Do that and you will never become far from perfection. Those are my words to you._

_Your Loving er,_

_, God-_

I panicked and began inhaling rapidly. I couldn't think straight or make sense of the letter except for a few parts.

Lily wasn't my full, real, entire, true name

Mom wasn't maybe, Mom

I was the child of a god or goddess

I thought I knew a few things, but I had even more questions. Who were my real parents? Do I have any other siblings? Why did Mom keep stuff from me? Who was Gaea? My head swarmed with questions. I dropped the letter and looked up despairingly.

I smiled in spite of everything. The chiton. I could swear it made me forget all my worries. Without really even thinking I put it on. I tied the belt and fastened the fastening things at my shoulder. _ I felt like a artificial, superficial princess!!_ I felt stupid, yet amazing. I loved it.

I continued my examination of the room, in desperate need of a mirror. Ivory, marble, gold, jewels, things that might have interested me only minutes before, turned dull before my eyes. Secrets opened up to me, but I ignored all of them.

Finally I gazed upon a full length mirror set in gold. I walked towards it and gazed upon myself lovingly.

_I was beautiful._ Light blonde hair, a shade darker then Mom's curled towards my waist. Rich full lips smiled, revealing pearly whites. Lilac eyes twinkled and I was tall. My figure was curvy and wonderful to look upon, my skin a lovely and lively color. A gold bracelet was on my wrist and a gold crown on my head. I tied the gold rope around my waist and was instantly transported back to reality.

I became lovelier, but I realized the truth. I didn't just _feel_ like a superficial princess, I _was_ one and believe me, there was a big difference between the two. Where were my dark hair and emerald eyes and tan skin and face full of smiles and a little bit of baby fat?

I was eleven, but the person in the mirror was not. Who was I? What had I become? Suddenly, the door creaked open and Mom walked in.

"Oh," she gasped, her hand flew to her lips as her feet ran towards me. She took off the belt with an urgent look to her face along with the crown. I felt better and worse at the same time. Reality rushed back into my mind and I cried in Mom's lap. She cried too and hugged me close like when I was a baby.

"Happy twelfth birthday," she whispered. I didn't care. She helped me change back into my clothes. I felt better and looked back into the mirror.

My heart dropped, the girl was still there, me. I noticed a bracelet was still on me along with the crown, even though I swore I took it off.

I tugged, it wouldn't come. My eyes widened in panic and I thought to myself, _worst day ever!_ I glanced at the mirror hoping for a change. None came.

The door creaked and a woman walked in full of contempt. Aunt Hera I thought bitterly. Mom gasped again and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards her.

"No!" she cried, "I won't let you do this!" Aunt Hera's silver with peacock print dress swirled around her feet giving a malicious aura from her. Her ebony hair was tight coiled into a knot at the back of her head and her dark cold eyes were unforgiving. She snapped her fingers and Mom fell to the ground in pain. I was petrified in fear.

She walked over to me and took hold of my wrist, her touch rough and cold.

"Time for a lesson, my dear," she said, her voice rough. Mom whimpered in pain and I finally struggled against her, running towards Mom, crying out.

My last thought was, _she's my relative, and she wouldn't hurt me, would she?_

Aphrodite's POV

I couldn't bare to see Lily cry out and pain and struggle. I knew Hera hated me, but how far would she go? As Lily lost consciousness, I did too, minutes after her. She was my daughter and we shared an empathy link.

Hera's POV

_Revenge._


	4. Lily Meets Percabeth

Lily's POV

I woke up in a closet, well, maybe not a closet, but it was furnished you could say, like one. Clothes were everywhere! I was wearing a silky lilac dress that was tight until the knees, opening up with a spray of sequins. _A mermaid dress_, I thought. It was strapless and much better suited for a red carpet occasion.

I felt my hair, no circlet! I almost jumped for joy, but realized a silver chain held me to the floor. And guess what? The bracelet was still on me, my hair was still blonde and my eyes probably purple. I was taller and slimmer than I had ever been before and I had the body of a twenty-one year old. EWWW!

My hair was in an elaborate up do and I couldn't help but scream when I remembered what happened.

"Ah, so the _princess_ has finally decided to awake, has she? No matter, conscious or not, you will serve your use. Pity you will have to go to your Uncle Hades so soon, child. Wait, you are no child, not anymore. You are just a beautiful good-for-nothing piece of jewelry like your dear Mommy," Aunt Hera said with a mocking voice and grin.

I was confused, what had I ever done to her? She was holding my circlet I looked at with dread, she walked over and evilly plopped it on my head, and then she shoved it on hard. I realized it was really all my fault, if I hadn't looked in the mirror that I would never look the way I do of be here, would I?

"Your neck looks bare, the rest of you is so dressed up," said my Aunt, startling me out of my reverie. I looked at her with hate and spite. She surprised me by looking sad and worn. Ebony hair tumbled down do her knees and her eyes were ice blue.

_Ice blue?!_ As of the last time I saw her, her eyes were dark and cold. In a closer examination, I realized her hair was actually a chocolate brown instead of black.

"Aunt Hera? You, you changed. Your eyes and hair I mean," I whispered. She looked up and instantly morphed back to her evil looking self.

"Oh, I do, do I? I can say the same thing about you, you know. Purple eyes and blonde wavy hair? Where's that daughter of Poseidon with the emerald eyes and startling curly hair? Gone, that's what happened to you, and it's no use going back. It seems I will once again have to do my husband's job, daughter of Aphrodite," she furiously spat at me.

The names, all at once they seemed to make sense. Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hades, Hera, Poseidon, where had I heard them? I went back to a childhood memory of Greek myths. They were all gods and goddesses, did that mean I was a goddess, daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon.

"Please, please tell me, who am I? Am I a goddess? Who is my birth mother? Please, please Aunt Hera," I begged.

"_You're_ not a goddess, yet. Your birth mother is probably Amphitrite, it was about time Poseidon have another legitimate child. Unfortunately, I just condemned you to spend eternity in that body while you were unconscious, sorry, not really," she said with a wicked smile.

So I was immortal I thought, but not a goddess. Suddenly pain crippled my mind. Knowledge, I somehow knew about a world completely and totally different that the one I was brought up in. One city stood out to me, New York City, the big apple.

Wait, eternity in that body? Immortal, or not? She said I would visit Uncle Hades, whom I realized with nausea, was the god of the dead. For an odd reason, I was filled with tranquil and peaceful thoughts. Right as I was accepting, Hera walked over to me and picked me up how you might carry a bride.

As she lifted me, I was yanked from the ground. She walked out a door and came to a bench in a park. She laid me down and melted the silver chain to the iron bench.

"Kill it," she said in a musical voice. I looked at her, she was beautiful. Auburn hair cascaded down her back and dark green eyes sparkled and smiled. Luscious lips whispered words meant to be beautiful, but were not.

I didn't know who she was talking to and then I realized, a boy with choppy black hair and _my _emerald eyes. A girl stood next to him, curly blonde hair and intense grey eyes, like Aunt Athena. The boy raised a sword and Aunt Hera disappeared.

The boy's name was Percy and the girl's name was Annabeth. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

I could hear their thoughts. Percy thought, _ wow, is it one hideous monster or what? _Annabeth's thoughts were a bit more complex.

She thought, _I have never seen one such as it or heard about it. Is it like the manticore or more complex? It just lays there, could it possibly be harmless? It is possible that this is just another one of Hera's tricks or it is another monster even the gods can't conquer. In that case, why wasn't it taken to a prison? No, that isn't possible, Hera had complete control over it. Wow, Percy looks so hot. _

Then Annabeth thought about complex strategies and even more complex fantasies of her and Percy, I grinned, I was all for love.

Percy raised his sword and as he brought it down I turned to the left, almost falling of the bench, he continued bringing the sword down and he brought it down hard on the silver chain. On impact, the chain disappeared.

I fell of the bench and Annabeth and Percy gasped. I looked down and saw that Hera had mercifully given me back my eleven year old body and the dress had shrunk to fit me, all PG rated.

"WHADYA DO THAT FOR? DO YOU _NORMALLY_ GO TRYING TO DESTROY PEOPLE?! Your as bad as Hera, good day," I finished standing up and brushing myself off.

"Aphrodite? Wow, i had no idea, sorry. You looked like a fire breathing manticore that was in the process of combusting, sorry. That must have been Hera's doing," Percy got out. I shot him a dirty look and withered like a pretty little flower, quite funny actually.

"_I'm_ not Aphrodite. _She _ fostered me. I'm Lily, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite. I'm eleven and sorry I yelled, don't worry, you're forgiven," I grinned. "Under one condition, you owe me big time. That was seriously rude. Take me to play baseball," I finished.

_Baseball? _I thought to myself. _Why not surfing or field hockey?_ I said the first thing that popped in my mind. Extra kudos to me cuz Percy and Annabeth looked way confused.

"Baseball? Baseball is for boys, softball is for girls like you and Annabeth," Percy said. At this, Annabeth looked really offended.

"No, softball is for losers and Lily and I are not losers, we play baseball, _you_ play softball," Annabeth said mockingly to Percy. She held out her hand to me for a high five, I slapped it and grinned at her.

"Wait, do you have any clothes I could borrow? Trust me, I do not normally dress like this on a daily basis," I said, looking down at myself.

Annabeth replied, "No, but here is some money, a mall isn't far from here and there just happens to be a great place near the mall where we can play, it's called Camp Half-Blood. There is an athletic store at the mall too, so we can pick out some gloves, bats, and balls, they people at camp would love a good game."

I nodded and followed her towards the mall, we left Percy behind but then he ran to catch up. Percy doesn't run fast, we had to stop and wait for him. It was super boring. For the first time that day, I felt like I belonged.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hi to all my loyal readers. I will not be updating for about a month, sorry, I have sleep-a-way camp and I leave tomorrow. It has been very chaotic packing for camp and I'm sorry I don't already have more chapters. I know the chapters have been very VERY very crappy but this is only setting it up so you know a tiny little bit about Lily and her story. Yes, I have an actual plot and story with adventure and an ounce of romance that has not yet been introduced. I am aware the last chapter was probably very confusing for most of you but don't worry, that will all be explained in the next chapter. I know literally every single Greek myths story and if you want to see a certain story of character/monster/hero in modern times, put the request in with your review. I would seriously appreciate it if you all would put a couple of reviews in, I don't mind constructive criticism, but I **_**do **_**mind flames that have no good words, if you do flame, keep it PG plz.**

**That's all!! Oh yeah, I want to change my like pen name so keep and eye out if I find a way (im HORRIBLE with tech stuff)**


	6. Where's My Mummy?

Lily's POV

After an extremely amusing game of baseball, Percy, Annabeth, and I were headed towards Camp Half Blood in a old cab driven by the grey sisters. I had come to call knowing everything Knowledge and was beginning to learn how to use. If I wanted to use, I did, if not, I let myself be led the mortal way. I guess it was cool to have Knowledge, but only for the first few minutes, after that, it wasn't fun.

I knew exactly when and how Percy was going to throw the ball, what clothes I was going to get, what Annabeth really thought about Percy. Actually, the last two were sorta useful, but still, it took the mystery and excitement out of everything.

I knew what size fit me in every brand, what I would truly wear, and what would go to goodwill, and of course, what would look good. It became boring to try things on, and that's when I learned how to use Knowledge, or more like, _not _use Knowledge.

The cab finally creaked to a stop, any day now, the whole cab would just collapse. Or not, I wondered what day it would collapse and started to use Knowledge. Then I caught myself and just like that, I quit using knowledge.

We walked up to a nice white house with blue trimmings and blue shutters. Chiron, oh dang it, I used Knowledge _again_, came trotting up to us. He examined twenty one year old me. I was starting to switch in and out of eleven year old me, and was starting to control it a little hopefully, like Knowledge.

I was wearing ink washed true religion jeans that had been cut skillfully, by me, into short shorts and a DKNY summery blouse. I was wearing gladiator sandals laced up to my knees. I had baby blue toenails, interesting, and a French manicure which I didn't remember getting. I was a few inches taller than Annabeth and I knew I looked stunning.

I studied him, tempted to use knowledge. His brown eyes bore into me, it was as if he could see through them right until he reached my soul. I knew I could trust him somehow, even without using Knowledge.

"I knew you would come," he whispered. I realized that the cute Percabeth couple had left, _traitors, _ I thought.

"Who am I?" I heard myself say.

"That's for you to find out, but I promise we will assist you in any way possible. I tilted my head to one side, obviously confused. He jerked his head towards; please forgive me for using Knowledge, the attic where the oracle would give me a prophecy that I might not like.

I shrugged, and felt myself walk up into the attic, sit before an old mummy and ask for my prophecy to reach my ears.

The oracle opened her mouth to speak, well for green smoke to come out. The green smoke showed three figures, my mom, Athena, and Hermes. Mom began to speak.

_You shall go to the king to hear your story half told._

_And find a heart filled to the brim with just hardened gold_

Then Hermes_._

_You will search for the rest or your epic life story,_

_And dance Forever in an evening quaint Soiree._

And lastly Athena.

_Your flaw keeps you mortal, the unknowing of it,_

_Knowledge grants the immortality bit._

I raised an eyebrow confused. I noticed a pad of paper in my hand and a pen too, I wrote what I remembered as quick as I could.

_You shall go to the king to hear your story half told,_

_And find a heart filled to the brim with just hardened gold._

_You will sear for the rest of your epic life story,_

_And dance Forever in an evening quaint Soiree._

_Your flaw keeps you mortal, the unknowing of it,_

_Knowledge grants the immortality bit._

My heart bet fasted, I was confused. None of it made since, Soiree didn't rhyme with story. I was and am tired. I need to sleep.


End file.
